


Ten Commandments

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can an Archangel repent? Will his father forgive him for the unholy things he has done? </p><p>Michael never thought he would be confessing his greatest sins to a priest but here he was...confessing to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'I am the Lord, your God, who brought you out of the land of Egypt, out of the House of Slavery'

The archangel never knew he would be here, never thought he be walking to the very thing that his Father created for man-kind to confess his sins. 

A confession box in a church was over towering him, digging deep into his soul, no his grace, he never thought he would be here, he thought he could forget the sinful things he did. Yes, he did sin, but now it was time to repent. He wanted forgiveness, for the wrongs. 

With a heavy heart, he reached for the door handle, his grip firmly locking around the wore-out handle, his thumb gently moved, caressing it. 

A wave of emotions filled his every fiber, was this what everyone feels upon confessing their greatest sins? He hoped not, for these emotions he did not want to experience again. 

Guilt, a emotion you experience upon committing a specified or implied offence or crime. It was weighing on him like boulders sinking in a river. 

Anxiety, a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease about something with an uncertain outcome. The archangel was definitely experiencing this emotion, would his Father forgive him about the Sins he was going to confess too? Or would it come crumbling down? 

The silence upon entering the small box was deadly, it was the ache in his chest that was keeping him focused on what he was going to do, never knowing when he was going to start, but he knew that the priest beside him would wait until he began his confession. 

Maybe he could run? It was like it was the first time, He or anyone else had run from confessing, the Archangel had seen it many times, upon the throne in Heaven, staring down bitterly at the humans that his Father had created, and commanded to love more than he. 

Another wave of emotions collided with Michael, taking a breath in as he heard a shift next to him, must been because of the extremely uncomfortable seating they were prone too.

Placing his hands either side of him, feeling the hardness of the wood at his fingers tips, he let out another long breath, The Archangel wondered what the priest was thinking, was he annoyed that he was taking so long to repent or was this normal, was dragging on the upcoming conversation going to help. Probably not. 

Another breath left his vessel, his blue eyes flickering down his the body he was possessing. It took some time to get back, that was to 1978 to retrieve the one vessel that he actually liked, well apart from his true vessel. John Winchester was his choice, and it seemed fitting that most of what he was going to speak of was done in this vessel. 

He gathered after what seemed forever, but only a short few minutes, it was time to ask for forgiveness about what he was going to confess about. 

Slowly releasing his ever so tightening grip on seat beneath him, he rose his right hand and made a cross of his chest, just like he had watched for eons. 

"Forgive me, Father for I have sinned, it is eons since my last confession, I accuse myself of the following sins" he voice rang towards the priest beside him. 

After a second the little window opened up, letting the Archangel know it was time to repent, time to get pure, but was he ever going to be pure? Was he ever going to be righteous again? 

Michael understood what he had to do next, it was in scripted into his programming as everyone calls it like a command everyone knew of. 

"Father this may take long.." He spoke softly. 

"I will stay until every sin has been cleared from your soul," the priests words were music to his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'You shall not have no other Gods before me' 

The silence in the booth was deafening to him, he had waited a few more minutes before his deep yet soft voice awoke the sleepy surroundings. 

"I believe even if I get repentance..if I get to be welcomed home, my first sin will never be forgotten."

/ A light breeze washed passed his feathers, making him take in a fresh breath, it had been days, months even, since his father created the glorious thing he was in the presence of.

Earth.

With the sand beneath his feet, turning around watching the trees tussle just a few metres in front of him. 

"I know you are there, there is no need to hide" The archangel stated watching as his brother walked towards him. 

"Your wings give you away, Lucifer" Michael spoke again, high and mighty. 

Michael was only sixteen years old at the time, which as his father called it was human years, if you went by an archangel years he was much older. 

He watched as his younger brother trotted over to him, carefully he stepped closer, eyes noticing a few feathers had mangled together upon landing on the holy ground they stood on. 

Stepping closer, he reached forwards and began to align them back into the correct order they were supposed to be placed. 

"Father will be angry that you are down here?" Michael's voice echoed into his brother's ears, watching them twitch ever so slightly. 

"I know, but that's okay..he's creating his new pets" Lucifer's words lingered around them. 

Michael held his tongue even though he knew he needed to tell Lucifer to begin to try and understand why their Father was doing what he was doing. 

"Why are you here, Luce?" He asked, eyes gazing towards his younger brother. He was searching for answers inside his grace, but Lucifer always had a difficult grace, he could never crack it. 

"Well you see, Gabriel and I have this great idea, it is a gift to Father, to show him our love" there was a slight pause from the Angel, Michael's eyes locking with the other, relaxed. He was always relaxed around Lucifer. 

"Go on..tell me your idea" 

"Well...there's..okay Gabriel and I may have wondered through the earth and found some body parts, as dad calls them. The idea is that we create a few god-like beings in honour of him." 

Lucifer's words lingered around his ears. Creating a God? It seemed reasonable, and dad hadn't told them that they couldn't. 

"You know that seems..it's sounds like an grand idea, you and Gabriel should create a few." The Archangel informed his brother before he slowly turned around to watch the birds that were flying by. 

"We were hoping you would help us, you have more experience with your grace and well, we both want you involved with our creations. You know because family" His brother's words reached his ears, turning slightly towards his younger brother. 

"Shouldn't Raphael be involved, if you want the family involvement?" Michael questioned. 

"Well yes, but Raphael is a douche." 

"That wasn't very nice, Lucifer. But he is a douche" the Angel paused as he thought about his decision. 

He didn't like letting down his brothers, especially Lucifer. 

"I guess I can help you create a god" The words flew out of the archangel's mouth, with a thoughtful tone to them. 

If Michael knew from that very minute that this would have led down the path of pain and misery he may have changed his mind. But it had been too late for that. 

It had been a few hours since the conversation with his brother when the three arrived back down on earth, landing in front of the body parts that Lucifer had mentioned. 

"So what do you both have in mind? There must be a plan to your trickery" 

The elder archangel asked his brother waiting for an response that was surely not given to him. 

"They'll all need names, in order for this to work, identities, they will need to know how to live." Michael continued looking down at the parts in front of him. 

The Angel tilted his head as ideas emerged "How about we create three brothers? Just like ourselves." The suggestion sparked a voice from beside Michael. 

It was a slow and sweet voice that began, his much younger brother was beginning to speak. Gabriel.

"I think that's a great idea, Mike..we can give them reflections of ourselves." 

The first to be created eyes were lingering on the part before him, gently taking a hand and holding it over as he started to speak, high and mighty just like his Father. 

"I am going to create a god that can control their own Heaven, He controls the mighty lightening strike, striking fear in the hearts of humans...he will be the First born, the first created and the first that will rule over it all. I need not to call upon him, he has his own free will..He will be named Zeus!" 

As the Archangel spoke, parts started to emerged from the pile forming a figure in front of him, he was quite impressed by the human that was staring at him, a reflection of his own. 

Captivating every detail about the new God in front of him, his Grace started to journey through him leaving no impurities behind, perfection was standing in front of him and he's eyes only glued away when he saw two other figures standing beside 'Zeus' as Michael called him. 

"My one is named Poseidon, He controls the waters that wash the lands." Michael heard his little brother speak before his blue eyes went towards Lucifer's wanting to hear the creation he had bestowed upon them. 

"He is named Hades...and he will control the underworld." Was Lucifer's only explanation as he nodded towards Hades. 

Michael turned towards the three men observing them throughly, a thought surfaced in his mind before a small and noticeable smile appeared on his complexion. / 

The silence returned in the confession booth, strangling him with the toxic air that loomed over his head, the guilt was always there, the confession was..it was not a normal one, it was the first sin the very first sin..people believed that Lucifer was the first to sin but their Father was only covering up the truth, sure Lucifer influenced Michael but Michael made the first move. 

The archangel let out a long breath watching as the visibility of the once invisible air showed itself, he heard the intake of breath beside him and an rather uncomfortable shuffle against the seat that the priest was vacating. 

"I sense there is more to go..?" 

The words lifted a weight off Michael's shoulders, nodding slowly at the nothingness in front of him. 

"Yes, Father."


End file.
